Truth Or Dare, Stacy and Britt's DN Style
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Yep, The evil cousins are back..and eviller than ever! Will the DN characters survive their little game of truth or dare..or will they fall from the evil stupidity that is Stacy and Britt, Read and find out! rated M, for safety
1. Intro

**(A/N) I'M SORRY!! I Know I Have Other Stories But My Computer Is Messing Up!!! I Have To Buy A New Modem And Monitor!!! So I Can't Even Transfer My Stories To My Cousin's Computer!! and I'm to lazy to start writing the chapters I already had done on my computer -sigh- forgive me!**

--

Me: I have read alot of diff truth or dare fics..and decided..

Britt: We're making one of our own!!!

Matt: Oh god..if we're here and you just said that..Mello, Kill me now

Me: Muahaha! I took all of your weapons away! He can't kill you!

Mello: -glares heavily at me- I except my pistol to be in ment condition when this is over

Britt: If this ever ends!

Matsuda: I'M TO YOUNG TO DIEEEEE!!!

Me: Awww, Isn't he just the cutest?!

Britt: ..er..yeeeea, anyway..Let the dares begin

Me: We will start out with truths and dares from ourselves..and if you review a truth and dare for any deathnote chara..I'll try my bestest to write it!

Britt: She can't make any promises, But she'll try to keep this semi updated

Me and Britt: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. I love you, No games!

Me: Lets get this purtah started!

Britt: okay, ehem..First is a dare

Matsuda: Gawd no..

Me: Wow..it's actually for you, Matsu

Matsuda: -tear-

Me: You have to..what the..

Britt: -smirks evilly-

Me: Britt, no..just..no! Not gunna happen!! You did this on purpose

Britt: Since Stacy is being so..moody..I'll tell you your dare -earns a glare from me- You have to..kiss Light on the cheek and tell him that you love him

Matsuda: O.O

Light: ...

Britt: Oh yea, I'm evil

Matsuda: and If I don't wanna?

Britt: -grabs axe- Oh I don't know, This axe might just 'accidentally' swing outta my hands and cut off your head

Matsuda: Meap!

Light: Do I have any say in this?

Britt: No! Shut up Gay Bird!!

Matsuda: Well..ermm..I do wanna live -sigh- Sorry Light..-stands infront of Light-

Light: O.O -Matsuda gives a kiss on his cheek-

Matsuda: I love you, Light-kun

Britt: Oh YEA!! That's my new ring tone -plays ring tone *I love you, Light-kun*- Muaha!

Me: That's just evil -tear-tear-

Matsuda: I feel dirty

Light: I want to kill Brittany

Me: Please do

Britt: Who doesn't love me?!

Matsuda, Me and Light: WE DON'T!!!

Britt: Haterz

Me: -sigh- next is a dare..

Britt: ehem, Matt

Matt: Meh?

Britt: You can not play ANY game for three chapters

Matt: ... O.O WHAT?!?! NO!!!! -starts to cry- I can't..I don't wanna

Me: That was mah dare, and if you don't wanna do it.. -pulls out huge sledge hammer- smashy smashy meets games, Games meet smashy smashy

Matt: OKAY!!! I Won't Play Any Kind Game For Three Chapters!! Just PLEASE Don't Hurt My Games!!!!!

Me: Teehee

Britt: Wow, that was actually amusing..

Me: Lets end this chapter here! Cya next time

Britt: Review for what you wanna see!!


	3. Smashy Smashy, Only Greens

Me: Yay, Wez back!

Everyone: BOOOOO!!!

Britt: -sigh- Okay, Another Dare..

Me: Near

Near: -looks up to the ceiling- Why?

Me: I dare you to take smashy smashy and smash all your action figures!

Near: ...-dead silence-

Britt: That must be sooo hard for him

Matt: -sitting in corner rocking back and forth-

Near: NEAVA!!!!! -grabs smashy smashy running off with it-

Me: SMASHY SMASHY!!!!! NUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! -chases after Near-

Britt: What the..?! Yea! Just leave me alone

Matsuda: I'm a dirty..dirty man

Light: I can't get those words outta my head! Go away, Go away gay thoughts!

Britt: O.o wow..Gotta ignore them

L: As much as I hate to say this, Just get back to the show

Britt: Oh yea! Mello

Mello: Kill me

Britt: Err..no, but anyway

Mello: ..

Britt: You have to eat nothing but greens for four chapters!

Mello: The fuck?!

Britt: No chocolate for you -throws Mello's chocolate into the trash-

Mello: -tear- my..chocolate

Britt: Enjoy! -hands Mello a green apple-

Mello: ..Hell No! -throws apple hitting Britt between the eyes- Go die!

Britt: -eye twitches-

Matt: hmm.. -raises hands-

Britt: That's it! Time to fight!

Matt: -pictures Britt and Mello having red health bars over their heads-

(Britt and Mello get into fight, While Matt pretends he's playing as Britt)

L: That's corny..

Me: That's life

L: Where did you come from?

Me: Your face!

L: ??

Near: I WON!!! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Everyone: O_O


	4. Bye Bye Mario! Not Gay

Britt: FEAR ME!!!

Me: Just because you beat up Mello doesn't mean you're invincible

Britt: -glares hatefully- are you challenging me?

Me: Uhm..no

Britt: BRING IT ON, BITCH!!!!

Me: ...

Matt: -doing victory dance-

Me: You! -points at Matt- You cheated!

Matt: I was playing as Brittany! How could I cheat?!?!

Me: ..I wasn't ermm..never mind, But I said NO GAMES!!!

Matt: But I..

Me: No! You imagined playing a game! there fore, You didn't go through with the dare

Matt: Please...no

Me: Since I can't find Smashy Smashy -glares at Near- I'll use Breaky Breaky

Matt: -tear- I beg you!

Me: -picks up regular hammer- Bye Bye, Mario!! -runs into Matt's gamer room-

Matt: NNNNNUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! -runs after me-

Britt: Leaving me alone..yet again -sigh-

Mello: If I had my pistol..grr

Britt: I WON!! MUAHA!!

L: Am I the only one to keep you on track, There's a show you're hosting

Britt: Oh yea!! Thank you L..which..this is for you

L: ...

Britt: Okay, It is true that Light tried to molest you when you two were hand cuffed together

L: ..I'm not gay

Britt: I didn't ask if you was..

L: I'm not gay..

Britt: Erm..

L: -starts crying- I'm Not Gay!

Britt: L..are you okay?

L: I'M NOT GAY!!! It's not my fault!

Britt: Light..what did you do?!

Light: I didz nothing! I'm Innocent!!!!!

Britt: This show has gone crazy..

L: -Hugs Britt- I'm not gay!

Britt: I GET IT!!! -pushes crying L away-

Near: -guarding all his toys- must not let Stacy near them..must watch Breaky Breaky

Britt: O.O

Mello: You know..I've only seen dudes..I haven't seen any chicks

Britt: I'm a chick..

Mello: You and Stacy doesn't count

Britt: ...do you want me to beat your ass again?

Mello: ...

Britt: That's what I thought, And..I'll try to talk to Stacy to let some DN chicks in here..So I can beat their asses

Mello: ..You're crazy

Britt: You're an insane chocolate addicted girlie homo

Mello: -twitch-twitch-

Britt: Review for your Truths or Dares!!

L: I'm not gay

Britt: -.-


	5. Two New Chicks, Cat Fight!

Me: We bez back yet again!!

Matt: games..forever..gone -starts crying-

Me: -sigh- Okay, I know I only have the DN awesome dudes but..I will be adding two chicks in the mix!

Britt: Please say Takada and Misa..please!

Me: Er..actually, You are correct!

Takada: ..this isn't the new studio

Misa: what the...I thought that this was suppose to be Light-kuns bathroom

Light: -.- stalker

Me: Lets start this-

Britt: -MIKAMI!!

Me: O_o why in the hell...DID YOU MENTION MIKAMI!!!

Britt: He's not here

Mikaki: God is Kira..Kira is god

Britt: -smiles- now he is

Me: ...I'm gunna kill you

Britt: :3 Just try

Mikami: God could kill you

Me and Britt: -sweat drop-

Me: Er..yea, Lets start this show now

L: -twitch- not gay

Me: O.O ...the heck?

Britt: -sigh- don't ask

Near: -still guarding toys- Grrrr

Me: ...

Matsuda: My lips are numb..my teeth hurt..my tongue feels slimy..I'm a bad, bad boy

Mello: -bits down on celery- Stupid bitches and their fucking womanly powers

Matt: -emo cloud over head- I will miss you, Princess Peach

Me: Okay..ermm..I thought that DeathNote chara's were suppose to be tough!

Britt: The dudes are weak

Me: We're are straying away from the show! Focus people foc-Oooh! A fly!!

Britt: ...Stacy..

Me: Oh sorry! ehem, Takada

Takada: Hmm?

Me: I dare you to..heh..to kneel down and kiss L's feet..That's funny..but weird

Britt: That was mah dare -smiles evilly-

Takada: ..and I have to do that, why?

Me: Because I said so

Me and Britt: and you're a bitch

Takada: -silence- you know..I'm not in the story line when L was alive..so why am I, Mello, Near and Matt here?

Me: -.-

Britt: Because, We have the technology

Everyone: O-O

Me: Err..yea, just do the dare before I go all psycho on your ugly booty

Takada: I should be afraid of that, why?

Me: -snaps and jumps on Takada- JUST DO IT!!! BITCH!!!

Takada: Okay! Okay! Just get off meeeee!!!

Me: -quickly stands up- ehem..L, please get over here

L: Okay -stands beside me-

Britt: Came to your senses

L: Quite, Just needed to convince myself

Me and Britt: ....

Me: ok..Takada, do it!

Takada: You are going to regret this later -kneels to the floor infront of L-

Me: can't watch! -covers eyes, but peeks through fingers-

Britt: -grabs pop corn bowl- oh yeeeea, revenge bitch!

Takada: -shakingly and slowly lowers her lips to L's left bare foot-

Me and Britt: -watches Takada kiss L's foot- That's Gross!! You're NASTAH!!

Takada: -quickly stands up wiping her lips with the back of her hand roughly- I'm going to kill you two!

Me and Britt: JUST TRY!! BIOTCH!!

L: -steps back into the darkness-

Misa: UGLY BITCHES!!!!!!

Me, Britt and Takada: -glares at Misa- What'd you say?!

Misa: Misa wanted to play!

Me and Britt: ...

Takada: ..Light loves me more

Misa: -gasps- No, Light-kun loves Misa more!

Takada: No! Me!!!

Misa: ME!!!!

Misa and Takada: -gets into cat fight- He Loves Me MORE!!!

Light: -sighs- Why, Why do I get the crazy ones?

Me and Britt: HEY!! WE DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!

Light: ...

Me: Ermm..you meant Misa and Takada..anyway, Mikami

Mikami: Stacy

Me: ..yeeea...A dare for you

Matsuda: Wait a minute

Me: Yea?

Matsuda: This is Truth or dare..right?

Britt: Yes..and your meaning?

Matsuda: Shouldn't we get to pick truth or dare?

Me and Britt: ...no

Matsuda: Why?

Me and Britt: Because this is more fun -smirks evilly-

Matsuda: eeep -runs and hides behind couch-

Me: As I was saying, Mikami has a dare

Mikami: It is..?

Britt: You have to admit that you're in love with Light..and want to rape him -smiles-

Mikami: ...Light

Light: Please..god, no

Mikami: I love you..and want to rape you

Light: -starts crying- WHY?!?!

Me and Britt: -falls to the floor laughing-

Misa and Takada: LIGHT'S MINE!!! -tackles Mikami-

Everyone: -watches the cat fight-

Me: Wow

Britt: This is a good ending -smiles happily-

Me: Yea, Review if you want your truth and/or dare on here

Mikami, Misa and Takada: MIIIIIINE!!!!


	6. Princess Time!

Me: Once again, We be back

Britt: MUAHA!! FEAR US!!! -flames burst up behind her-

Me: ..how..did you do that?! -twinkle gets in eyes-

Britt: I'll tell you sometime, but not now..because we have people to torture

Everyone: -cowers in fear, except Mikami-

Me and Britt: -glares at emotionless Mikami- You're gay

Mikami: I know it

L: Gay..-twitch-

Britt: Not This Again!

Me: Do I even want to know?..Something tells me not, but I have a dare..fresh from the random crazy corners of my cousin's mind

Britt: Which has corrupted my whole mind!! MUAHA!!!

Me: ..uh..Anyway, Mikami!

Mikami: Stacy!

Me: Stop doing that! -sigh- okay, Since you don't know mine and Britt's evilness...yet

Me and Britt: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Me: Ehem, You're dared to dress up in..A SLUTTY OUTFIT FOR THREE CHAPTERS!!!!

Light: NNNOOOOO!!!!! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!!! -gets on knees infront of me- DON'T MAKE HIM DO IT!!!! -starts crying against me-

Me: ...ewww, He's crying on me! anyway, MIKAMI HAS TO DO IT!!!

Mikami: Where's this 'slutty outfit' -twinkle gets in eyes-

Everyone: O.O

Me: Er..Britt

Britt: right here! -holds up tiny leather pink dress- Don't forget the HIGH HEELS!! -points to pink high heels-

Me: and it wouldn't be complete without.. -hold up huge bag- MAKE UP!!!

Me and Britt: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Light: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! -falls over-

Mikami: oh, what shall I ever do? -grabs dress and high heels- I'm doomed -grabs make up bag- I can put make up on by myself..I shall never live this down! -zooms into bathroom-

Everyone: O.o

Light: Please..I beg you, KILL ME NOW!!!

Me and Britt: No! You're going to see Mikami in the -Light gulps- slutty outfit

Light: -starts crying- I'll kill myself!

Britt: OH NO!!!! -jumps on Light-

(After alot of cursing, begging, beating and pulling of hair, Light was tied to a chair with a sock stuffed in his mouth)

Me: You can have your sock after Mikami comes out, Matsuda

Matsuda: Uhm..no, You can keep it

Me: Good, now..while Mikami is placing on his dare..Misa

Misa: Misa's innocent!

Me: -sigh- We have a truth for you

Misa: MISA'S PREGNANT!!!

Light: -starts to squirm and cry-

Me: No..you're not

Misa: Let me dream..

Britt: NEVER!!!

Me: -.- just let me get to the truth, ehem..Misa, Is it true that..You have to hots for L?!?! -points to L eating a strawberry cheese cake-

Misa: What?! Ewwwww, no! Misa only loves Light-kun -jumps on Light, smothering him in kisses-

Light: -starts crying even harder-

Me: Who doesn't love L?!?!

Britt: Obviously, obsessive bitches

Me: -sigh- well that just means more L for us

L: -eyes widen greatly-

Britt: hehehe

Me: No wonder L's scared of us! We're evil!!

Britt: And that's a bad thing?!

Me: ..no -widely smiles-

Britt: Phew, For a minute there I thought that I lost my cousin

Me: Nope, I'm here to stay

Everyone: -gulps-

Mikami: Look out!! Mimi Is Here!!! -hops out of bathroom, In tight pink dress with loads of make up on-

Everyone: -stares with wide eyes-

Me and Britt: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! -falls over laughing-

Light: -start twitching uncontrollably-

Mikami(Mimi): God is tied to a chair with no way of escape..CHRISTMAS HAS CAME EARLY!!!! -grabs back of chair, pulling Light into Britt's bedroom-

Britt: I'm going to regret that later, BUT THIS IS JUST TOO FUNNY!!!!!

Me: OH GAWD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS GOOD!!!!

The Men: -cringes- I saw some 'extra' baggage..

Me and Britt: -starts laughing even harder-

Watari: Review if you want your truth and/or dare written onto this show -smiles warmly-


End file.
